Reactions
by real-csf
Summary: The demigods are on the Internet! What chaos are to ensue?
1. The Stolls Are Most Likely To Be Dead

A/N: Hey guys! I'm currently writing this on my phone, so expect some mistakes here and there.

This fic was inspired of what I read about demigods and other fictional characters reacting to fanfiction/ pairings and ships.

Seeing how there really aren't enough of these, I decided to make my own. Warning; though: these may not be as good as some of the others.

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

CLARISSE

Clarisse was very annoyed.

The Stolls(ugh, how she wanted to kill them) had introduced her to the internet(Valdez had somehow made monster-proof technology for all of them) and quite a few choice sites they knew would enrage her to no end.

No, scratch that. One site in particular, in fact...

Fanfiction. net.

The brothers had convinced her to make an account, and check out quite a few recommended fanfictions(some demigod had decided to write two creepily accurate book series on their adventures as fiction, and now they were the hottest thing on the internet), which she-oh-so-naïvely did, which in turn scarred her for life.

She was going to have to kill those Stolls.

KATIE

Katie stared at the computer screen in horror.

She could not believe the prankster siblings had put her up to this. Sure, they'd done some pretty bad things in the past, but this had got to be one of the worst.

The two idiots had introduced her to , claiming they'd checked it out, approved of it and wanted to share the 'site's wonder' with her.

And now, after seeing some choice fanfictions, Katie really didn't think she'd be able to look them in the eye properly again.

Not without screaming in rage or frustration, or turning scarlet with humiliation and mortification.

Currently, she had been scrolling through the pairings that had her name in it with bated breath, praying to all Hades that there weren't anything too severe or embarrassing. No such luck.

Because there, in bold letters, was the pairing Travis/ Katie.

She screamed.

THALIA

Thalia's jaw dropped.

She stared at a particularly horrifying site that the Stoll brothers had directed her to. .

She now wanted to murder something. The fanfiction she was reading was a lemon, out of all things. And, by the gods, the pairing was something that would never, ever, happen in million years.

Thalico. Thalico, which was completely inaccurate, seeing how everyone knew Will Solace and Death Breath himself were dating and completely, utterly gay.

Not only that, but she was a Hunter of Artemis. Her lieutenant, in fact. She was forbidden to have a crush or love anyone more than a brotherly or sisterly love.

So why in Hades were mortals pairing her up with Death Breath?!

She stormed out of the tent, calling out for Lady Artemis. They needed to have a talk, and(hopefully) make a plan to incinerate those foolish mortals...

A/N: OK, that's a wrap!

This chappie is more of a filler chapter(the minor reactions). More chapters will flow along, with maybe other sites like Wattpad, and Facebook(maybe).

However, I will only be able to update on weekends, and only if people want me to continue this. For starters, 5 or more reviews are required for me to continue, because..well, what's the point if me updating if no-one is reading?

A-CHXCK OUT.

 ** _P.S FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO HESTIA._**


	2. Discoveries

A/N: Hey guys! It's me again. Yes, I saw your reviews. Thanks to all who did, without you this story would be discontinued. Might I remind you this is my first story, and any mistakes can be avoided in a constructive review. And I'm rambling, so on with the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?** **If so, you need to get your eyes checked.**

RACHEL

The moment the Oracle saw the screen, she burst out laughing.

Seriously, what sort of mortal _actually_ decides to make a story with such a ridiculous plot in it?

Rereading it, it said, "Percy fell in love with a betrayer, Annabeth Chase. Now said betrayer has chosen godhood over him. Left heartbroken, he leaves to go join the hunt, swearing off love forever. However, Artemis might change it all..."

Since _when,_ exactly,did Artemis allow boys in her Hunt?

And since when did the goddess of virginity actually like males?

Rachel scrolled through the site, gleefully cackling. The site she'd discovered, Fanfiction. net, may have ridiculous notions about them ever since the books were published, but their stories would make for good blackmail.

 _E_ _specially_ this one. It would make Percy do anything, as long as Annabeth didn't see it.

However her smile dropped into an expression of horror, as soon as she saw, in bold, imposing letters was the word PERACHEL.

Later on, a new camper sent to fetch Rachel, found a frozen-in-shock Oracle sitting on her bed, staring at her phone screen.

PIPER

Piper found Lacy, her half-sister, laughing like she'd never done so before, on her bunk bed, clutching Leo's monster-free customized pink phone in her hand.

"What the- Lacy, what are you doing on my bed?!" The girl jumped, and turned around to face Piper with what she assumed was a guilty expression, but immediately cracked up again.

"S-Sorry Pi-Pipes, bu-but the S-Stoll Brothers in-introduced m-me to t-this s-site. I j-just crashed o-onto t-the nearest b-bed and d-didn't k-know." Lacy explained through her laughter.

"First of all, don't call me Pipes. Only Jason can do that. And secondly, what site are you talking about?"

"Why, this of course!" Lacy had stopped laughing, though small giggles still escaped her. She handed her phone to Piper, who immediately began scrolling.

She started to read, and instantly reddened. "Lacy," she whispered, her voice sounding strained, "what, precisely is this?"

Lacy snickered, the sound echoing around the empty cabin. "Fanfiction, my dear Piper!" Piper choked. After hearing horror stories about this site from the others, she made sure to stay away from this _thing_ altogether.

And yet here it was, displayed on her half-sister's phone, said sister laughing and giggling her head off. More than that, apparently Lacy had been reading X-rated stories about Piper and Jason.

After taking one more look at the screen, Piper flung the phone away from her, hearing the thud as it made contact with the mattress, and backed away as she would a monster, eyeing her (still) giggling sister and the lethal machine next to her with a horrified look.

Once she put enough distance between her (clearly) insane sibling, she ran all the way to the Zeus Cabin, screeching for Jason as she did so.

She caused campers to run around trying to find the younger Grace by her accidental charmspeak, creating chaos. In the end, Jason was found and had to calm down a traumatised Piper, while being shot dirty looks by nearby campers.

Just your average demigod day.

A/N: Yes peeps! I updated, yeah!

I'm sorry I didn't do the traditional three reactions, but Piper was a bit too much.

Anyway, these are the warm-ups to the priceless ones. Upcoming: maiden goddesses' freakout(as requested in a review) and Nico.

Kids, you know the drill. Ten reviews is required to start an update!

A-CHICK OUT.

 ** _P.S AS CUSTOMARY, I WILL SACRIFICE ALL FLAMES TO HESTIA._**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay people. I know you'll hate me for this, OR MORE LIKELY TO KILL ME, but screw it.

Yeah, so highschool is being a b*tch , so I have virtually no time to update, as well as the fact I have been dealing with some issues in my private life..so yeah. On top of that, I have just realized how unsastified and stressed I have been while trying to get this done.

So I'm going to rewrite the whole thing at some point in the future- I'm not abandoning it, just putting it on hiatus. For now, I'll stick to small oneshots, until I have time to fully dedicate myself.

Thanks for putting up with me, and yeah, you guys are the best!

-Pagan


End file.
